


She's Gonna Make It

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Thoughts [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Depression, F/M, Inspired by Music, Moving On, Reflection, Sad, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-11
Updated: 2002-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: After Scott and Jean's break-up it becomes clear through Logan and Ororo that she's gonna make it…while he never will.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers
Series: Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648423
Kudos: 1





	She's Gonna Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirer by "She's Gonna Make It" by Garth Brooks

She's gonna make it; no question about that. She's strong and confident. It was her choice to begin their relationship and it was her decision to end it. Yeah, she's gonna make it; I doubt he ever will.

She has strength, a will to carry on; she looks to the future and doesn't drawl on the past. She can pick up the pieces by herself; the broken pieces of her heart will not cut her up inside….no, they'll melt together and she'll find someone new.

Sometimes I do catch a glimmer of sadness or pain in her eyes but then she stands up and blinks the tears she refuses to let fall away and gives me a beautiful smile. She's strong, she'll move on….never looking back. Yeah, she's gonna make it.

She's a survivor but more than that; she's a fighter. She has fought most of her life; for her career and her status. She is used to having respect and full control over everything she touches. She's the embodiment of a modern woman; strong, confident, smart, independent….alone by choice only until she wants someone but she can get by alone; she's strong…she doesn't need anyone.

Looking at her you can't help but admire her, love her and want her but she won't let you catch her. She's free and she enjoys her wings. She's like a bird; you can only hold it in your hand for a short while then you have to let it go…or you'll strangle it. She's the impossible dream you can't hold on to after the passing of dawn.

One day when she's ready she'll settle down, she'll do all the things she wants to but in her own sweet time. No one can hold her down or bind her. She's free…like the bird.

And that's why I know…she's gonna make it.

~ Logan

It pains my heart but I know this for sure; he'll never make it. First I was hopeful that time would heal a broken heart but now I see it won't. When you love too deeply and too much you end up being unable to let go.

A dream has ended but he can't find a new one to put in its place. Drawling on the past only increases his pain at the loss he has suffered. He hides his pain well, he always did but I see it, I know it's there. It's alright to hurt but everyone needs to move on or the hurt will stay forever.

The fact that she manages so well without him only cuts him deeper. He thought he could bind her with his love that she would need him but now he sees he was the one who needed her.

His heart is like broken glass laying shattered on the floor, the pieces cut painfully into his flesh. Each memory is a new piece that cuts deeper. Broken hearts can heal if you let them, given enough time. Time he has but the will to do so I'm not so sure about.

Strength is many things; often holding on is good but not now. Let go, just let go. There's nothing else to do. Respect the choices she has made, honour the love she gave and then move on. Don't love this deeply…..no one loves this deeply these days….no one but he. No matter whom he would have chosen to lay his love on they would have let him down eventually because no one loves this deeply these days.

The passing of time and the changed seasons have helped a little, his pain isn't so clear anymore but I feel it all the same. I wish I could help him with his pain but it's his pain to deal with; I have no right to tread there.

She hasn't changed, it wasn't her. He knew how she was and still he loved her; he loved her because of what she was. He loved her strength and her independence…her freedom and her desire to fly free. But those are dangerous traits to love in another because it ended like it always must; she broke free and flew away and he was left with nothing but a broken heart. No, this isn't on her, it was never her fault. She never asked him to love this deeply. It's not on him either; he can't help but to love so completely; with all his being and all his soul but there's a reason why no one does that anymore….when you give your soul away be sure you can either get it back or get theirs in return. He never made any demands for either and so lost it all.

She's strong, she's free so I know; she's gonna make it. He loved too deeply, he tried to put a wild bird in a cage but you can never tame a wild animal; they'll always long for the wild and always wish to fly free.

He gave it all with no way to get back what he gave; he cared too much, loved too deeply; gave too much….made a great gamble…and he lost.

And that's why I know…she's gonna make it….he never will.

~Ororo

The End


End file.
